<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>绿叶恋爱时 by vicyuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444449">绿叶恋爱时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicyuri/pseuds/vicyuri'>vicyuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lkyt.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicyuri/pseuds/vicyuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>与/長流</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>飞鸟掠过青翠的树叶，窸窸窣窣地打下来几片叶子。偶尔听见细微的虫鸣，然后缤纷的花丛里钻出小小的蜜蜂。这已经不知是多少个春天。<br/>若是几十年对着年年相似的场景，总会有腻烦的一天。但是与从来没有这种感觉，他甚至觉得每一天都是新鲜的。有时空气里夹杂细雨的腥膻；有时熹微的阳光里透露馥郁的花香；又有时听见被风带过来的、人们收割小麦时的喊叫声。他用几十年的时光，品味了身为人类时从未有过的风景。<br/>或许以后他还会这样过着看似无趣的生活，哪怕时过境迁，哪怕沧海桑田，他都无法远离神树所守望的大地。<br/>与歪了歪头，换了个舒服的姿势坐在树枝上。树下仍有稀少的人们来祭拜，望这棵苍天大树保佑他们安康幸福。与和长流被封印在这棵树里很久很久了，直至他们醒来的那天，方知已过百年。<br/>其实意识还模糊的时候，与能通过御使观察外面的风光。他曾看见过母亲在树下放着他最爱吃的食物，也曾看见过长大后的风花牵着一名男孩儿站在树下聊天。长流的御使也会陪着他，但长流的情况当时或许比他糟糕，如今问来，长流却是许多事情记不清了。<br/>想到当时，与比长流早清醒好些时日。或许是因为他与虚的核心融合，情况都要比长流好些。他们那时候被封印在昏暗的树桩里，两人紧紧拥抱，像极了两根扭曲生长的藤蔓，就连两颗本来不再跳动的心也互相交缠。<br/>他碰了碰长流细长的睫毛，再把唇吻上苍白的脸颊。很冷，没有一丝一毫温度，但他能感受到血管下微不足道的跳动。<br/>与等了很长的时间，他擅长等待。他每天哺以长流从指尖落下来的液体，确保沉睡的长流尽早醒来。他和长流已经不再是人类了，但幸运的是，他可以依靠和核心融合的能力，就像当初“公主”那样，让自己和长流得以长存。<br/>从此以后，他们的世界里只允许容纳他们两人。他们将永远相依为命，谁都不会再走丢了。<br/>那是秋天里某个黄昏时分，满眼尽是金灿灿的黄。远处的房屋升起缕缕白雾，栽种着神树的祭坛没有什么人，与难得离开神树几步之遥。他忽然想看看黄昏下的田野是怎么样的，但他很快就回到神树里——谁都不知道，神树里有一个很大的洞，里面睡着他的伴侣。<br/>现在他的伴侣睁着仿若黑曜石的眼睛，目不转睛地望着他。他还来不及做任何回应，他被拉进一个怀念的怀抱里。<br/>与感受到拥抱自己的臂膀在微微颤抖，听见了耳边沉重的喘息。他的长流大人又在哭了，他这样想着，脸贴紧长流的长发。</p><p> </p><p>“在想什么？”<br/>与听见了长流空荡的声音。如今长流只能通过御使来传话，他们保持这种沟通方式已有许多年。<br/>“没想什么。”与的手被长流握住，他笑着说，“长流大人，我今天看见了外甥，他带着他的女儿来了。”<br/>他在自己的腰上比划了一下，试图重现当时的场景：“这么小，10岁左右吧？和当时的风花很像，一张脸红扑扑的。”<br/>蓦地，他沉默地放下手，托着下巴长长地叹了口气。长流沉默地看了他良久，然后五指扣进他的指间。他知道的，长流是在安慰他。<br/>与还记得风花刚满月时候的样子，抱在怀里像一团软绵绵的棉絮，咿咿呀呀地哭着笑着，一双眼睛里装满了对世界的好奇。他那时候就想，以后他一定要保护好妹妹。后来他做到了，也旁观了风花从诞生在这个世上，再到没入尘埃的人生旅程。<br/>“就好像昨天母亲和风花刚来这里看我，但其实他们都不在了。”他低下头道。<br/>风徐徐吹过，长流的发丝轻轻地拂过与的脸庞。与情不自禁屈起手指，把眼前那绺黑发蜷在指骨间。他侧过脸，恰好对上长流关切的目光。长流曾说过自己不擅长言语表达，当然也不擅长安慰人。<br/>但这样就足够了，与满足地想，只要长流大人陪在身边就够了。<br/>忽然，长流的唇贴上与的嘴角。与愣愣地望着他，卷着对方头发的手下意识地松开。<br/>“真是个爱哭鬼。”长流柔声道。<br/>与急忙揩了一把脸，用力地揉搓眼角。原本没有一丝半点的失落，却忽然觉得眼眶酸涩。他大概也没想到会发展成这样，狼狈得想把脸缩进膝盖里。<br/>他支支吾吾地说：“对、对不起……”<br/>长流“嗯”了声，然后把与揽进怀里。他的脖子和右手被黑色的、粘稠的黑色皮肤包裹着，他怕与会不舒服，又换了个姿势，让与躺在自己的大腿上。他用完好的右手抚摸与的脸，拇指擦拭来不及挡住的泪水。<br/>“我会陪你到最后，”长流说，“无论生死。”</p><p> </p><p>在夕阳染红了世间的时候，他们在棉绒的青草地上做爱。这里只有他们两个人，或许还会有归巢的鸟儿，所以他们在对方身上的试探变得无所顾忌。自醒来后，他们曾在对方的身上探索过很多次，但每次都好似回到刚开始的时候。这对相恋许久的伴侣，仍然会为彼此的身体而变得青涩和羞怯。<br/>与感受到熟悉的体温紧紧地包裹着自己，他低下头，吻去长流眼角的湿润。长流的睫毛颤了颤，黑得发亮的眼眸里装载着小小的他。他忍不住动起腰，把人牢牢地钉在身下，试图与恋人紧密相连。<br/>长流齿间溢出仿佛混着水的声音，断断续续地形成一股缱绻的溪流，虚虚地缠住与的四肢。与喘了口气，手指挠了挠长流挡在脖子间的手背。长流很快就明白了他的意思，犹豫好半晌，都没有松手。<br/>“长流大人……”与亲吻着长流的手指，撩起眼皮看他，“很好看的，不要挡，好不好？”<br/>长流定定地注视着他，终究移开了手，揽住他的脖子。他顺着长流的力道弯下腰，须臾，他们再次唇齿交缠。<br/>“与、与……”长流含糊地唤道，“用力点，快……”<br/>与狠狠地咬住长流的唇，在对方白皙的身体上烙印下属于自己的痕迹。他把自己的所有都交付给了眼前的心上人，无论是爱情还是生命。<br/>一番闹腾后，他们仍躺在草地上。天边已经挂上皎白的月亮，细碎的星辰缀满整个黑夜。<br/>与坐起了身，看见长流在草地上散开的长发，好似也融进了夜空的颜色里。他挨着长流躺下，脸贴着长流的鬓发，鼻间尽是属于青草的香气。<br/>“疼吗？”他摸了摸长流的腰，问道。他想着，下次不能再在草地上胡来了。<br/>长流轻轻吻了与的嘴唇，眉眼间尽是笑意。<br/>“不疼。”他坐起身，跨坐与的大腿上，“没试过晚上在外面，我们试试。”<br/>与来不及阻止长流的想法，便被人挑起了好不容易平息下去的潮热。他支支吾吾地不敢动作，长流见他如此，干脆自己行事，逗弄了两下后就把与的物事吞了进去。<br/>他上上下下地起伏着，滑落肩头的长发扫过与的唇角。他把长发撩到耳后，执起与的手，搭在了他觉得丑陋的脖子上。<br/>他问：“真的不可怕吗？”<br/>与慢慢地抚摸着，手指一直往上滑，最后贴着长流的眼角。他好像看见了一颗星星掉进了长流的眼睛里。<br/>怎么会呢，他笑着说，他的长流大人是他觉得最好看的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 完结</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天刚放晴，与就带着长流去了一片深山里，那里有一条涓涓溪流。现在应该有很多鱼儿，或许还会有奇形怪状的卵石。这还是他守着长流的时候发现的，但这几年受封印的影响，他没办法带长流去再远点的地方。如今随着时间的流逝，封印的能力变弱，他也早已控制了体内的核心，所以去远一点的地方也没关系。<br/>与和长流两人避开寻常百姓，在静谧的小径中兜兜转转。起初与担心长流会因此觉得不适，但长流比他想象中还要乐在其中。<br/>他们优哉游哉地穿梭在树林之间，今日下过一场春雨，有几根枝丫被压得弯下了腰，恰恰勾住长流的长发。与折腾了好一阵，才把长流的头发从枝头上解救下来。<br/>“长流大人，有弄疼你么？”与觉得是自己考虑不周，语气颇有些懊恼。<br/>长流摇摇头，手指抹过发尾，然后把指腹贴上与的嘴唇。与愣愣地望着他，嘴唇残留了雨露的冰凉。长流眉眼弯弯，黝黑的眼眸似乎蒙上了初春的朦胧。<br/>“与，这是春天的味道。”他笑道，“我很开心。”<br/>与抿抿唇，顿时也笑了起来。他握住长流的手，轻快地往前走。<br/>他说：“我也很开心。”<br/>两人在路途上花了不少时间，待他们来到小溪边时，已是晌午时分。碧绿的溪水淌过层层鹅卵石，阳光投在水下模糊的鱼鳞上，视线中尽是无边无际的波光粼粼。<br/>长流蹲在溪边，过了会儿，脱下鞋袜，赤脚伸进水中。但很快，他就缩回双腿，水珠滑落他的脚踝。<br/>与好奇地问：“怎么了？”<br/>“有些冷。”长流喃喃了一句，皱起眉头盯着眼前游过的鱼儿。<br/>与看着他，知道长流这是在跟自己较劲了。他把带过来的酒放下，坐到长流的身旁，右脚缠住长流的左脚，慢慢地牵引着伸进溪水中。他们相贴的双腿划开了平静的水面，惊走了藏在卵石后的鱼儿，晃晃悠悠地游远。<br/>“这条小溪刚解冻，起初会觉得冷。”与说，“这样就不会冷了。”<br/>长流始终注视着与，听见这句话后轻笑了声，倾身吻了上去。与这才后知后觉感到害羞，耳根泛起淡淡的绯红。<br/>过了好会儿，他们把带过来的酒开封，你一杯我一杯地啜饮。这是往日百姓献上的祭品，起初与和长流任由这些东西堆在神树下，但后来发现祭品越堆越多，也没人收拾，他们干脆把一些酒和生活必需品收起来，而剩余的物品或食物就偷偷地分给生活艰难的人们。<br/>普通百姓不会知道这些是他们所为，只当是神树显灵，越发尊崇“神树守护汀国”的传说。<br/>“是清酒啊……”长流感叹道。<br/>与颔首道：“嗯，现在清酒已经不是很珍贵的东西了，普通人家也能酿。”<br/>“挺好的，汀国越来越不一样了。百姓安居乐业，国家富裕繁荣，官绅与布衣同乐。”<br/>长流晃了晃白瓷酒杯，脸靠在膝盖上，眯起眼望着与。他好似有了醉意，眼角抹开两瓣殷红，弯起来的时候正如盛开的茶梅。<br/>“是啊，真好……”<br/>与移开目光，心不在焉地灌下一口酒。但清酒再甜，也终究是酒，对于不合时宜的兴奋只有火上浇油的作用。长流察觉到他的异常，摸上与炽热的脸颊。<br/>“你好热……”长流担忧地问，“醉了吗？”<br/>与急忙摇摇头，沉默地抓住长流的手腕。他此刻口干舌燥，哪怕说一句话，都会暴露出他的心思。<br/>长流专注地打量与的侧颜，目光再往下移，半晌恍然大悟。他意味不明地“嗯”了声，惹得与的脸红上几分。与手足无措地站起来，打算左顾而言他：<br/>“该回去了……”<br/>他话音刚落，就被另外的一道力往下拉。溪边的土壤又松又软，他脚一打滑，猛地摔进溪水中，砸出雪白的浪花。他从水中探出身子，喘了一口气，回过神来发现自己被长流抱着。<br/>无怪乎没感觉到疼，他愣愣地想。<br/>长流也被溅起来的水花打湿了，长发湿漉漉地贴在颊边，水珠顺着他下巴的曲线一路没入透薄的黑衣里。与攥住长流的手腕，手指情不自禁地点了点。<br/>“抱我，与。”长流一边吻与的嘴唇，一边柔声道，“我想你抱紧我。”<br/>在亲吻的间隙，与的余光看见了长流肩头的阳光，一明一灭的，像小时候看过的花灯。他伸出双手，把这朵花灯牢牢地揉进怀抱里。</p><p> </p><p>与的手指带着溪水，缓慢地滑进狭隘的甬道里。无论多少次，他都会为这时候的温热而感到悸动。长流仰面躺在铺开的衣服上，修长的双腿浸泡在溪流中，熹微的光伏在光滑的皮肤上，几乎染白了每根小小的绒毛。<br/>与循着记忆，食指温柔地在长流的体内摸索。许是碰到了什么地方，长流齿间溢出动人的呻吟，小腿在水中轻微地蹬了下，泛起了一圈圈涟漪。长流勾住与的脖子，仰起脸与他亲吻。<br/>“很舒服……”长流咬着与的唇，含糊地说，“但应该差不多了，进来吧。”<br/>与应了长流的邀请，一边观察着长流的神情，一边感受与心上人融合的感觉。此时他们都处在沁凉的涓涓流水中，胆小的鱼儿早失去了踪影，偌大的天地间仿佛只剩下他们两人。<br/>忽然，不远处的草丛中传来窸窸窣窣的声响。与顿时停了动作，大半个身体笼在长流身上。长流迷迷糊糊地唤他，顺着与的视线方向望去。<br/>草丛再次左右摇摆，然后一对雪白的耳朵露了出来，再是一双圆圆的眼睛。这个小动物似乎被眼前的人吓到了，倏地一下躲回阴暗处，窸窸窣窣地跑远。他们本在此处欣赏风景，如今也成了其他生灵的风景。<br/>“原来是只兔子。”长流轻笑道。<br/>与松了口气，撑在长流两侧的手臂顿时软了力道。长流适时地抱住他，眼睛里是藏不住的笑意和调侃。他把脸埋进长流的肩窝旁，憋了一口气道：<br/>“长流大人……你别笑了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“你分明还在笑。”<br/>长流侧过脸，蹭了蹭与的额头。他微微抬起腿，脚趾滑溜溜地抚摸着与的脚背。这种瘙痒的感觉沿着小腿，一路向上攀爬，紧密地捆住与的血肉。与无法在顾虑其他事情，唯有与身下的人深深地镶嵌在一起，方能让他感到些许平静。<br/>长流承受着来自心上人的攫取，手指一下又一下地勾勒脊背的弧线。<br/>正如与了解他的身体，他也清楚对方的每一处感官。所以他会放肆地嘤咛，因为他知道与喜欢他的声音；他也会轻柔地抚摸对方的腰窝，因为他知道这是与的敏感处；他还会牢牢地锁住爱人的四肢，因为他知道与其实是个害羞和谦让的人。<br/>舍去国家大义后，长流的满心满眼里只剩下与的身影。他仰视着伴侣被情欲染红的眉眼，汗珠滑过与俊秀的脸庞，在沁入了他的舌尖上。咸和甜交织在一起，让他浑浑噩噩地不知什么味道，只觉得整颗心被装得满满的。<br/>他想，他此时此刻比任何人、任何神灵都要爱眼前这个人。未来或许也是的。<br/>与蓦地埋下头，狠狠地咬住长流的肩膀。与此同时，长流觉得自己被抛在了上空，而后又被拽进滚烫的沸水里。<br/>“长流大人……你……你刚才说了什么……”与抬起脸，眼睛很红。<br/>长流茫然地望着上方摇摆的枝叶，良久才想起来自己无意中说出来的话。<br/>“我爱你啊……”他摸着与的脸，轻声道，“未来也是。” </p><p> </p><p>长流和与牵着走往回走，归去的路被夜空的星辰照亮着。与好像特别高兴，一路细细碎碎地讲了许多以前的事，长流也会聊起自己的往事。他们似乎有说不尽的话题，恨不得把彼此没参与过的曾经都抖出来。<br/>时间很神奇，他们活得再长久，但依然记得身为人类时——那短暂的二十年生活。<br/>“说起来，在以前的练习中，我输了长流大人两次。”与说。<br/>长流颔首：“但你后来进步很大。后来还有一次，你还让了我一次。”<br/>“不是，按照规定，我那次的确也是输了。”<br/>长流皱起眉头，对此非常不赞同。他想起了什么，停住了脚步，认真地望着与：<br/>“那时候我说过下次再重新比试的。”<br/>与愣了愣，随即展颜笑道：“好啊，但要找个不会惊动到人的地方。”<br/>“就今天那个地方吧。”长流环顾四周，随手折了一根树枝，在半空中比划了两下，“武器就用这个。”<br/>与笑出了声，握住长流的手不禁收紧。当长流困惑地望过来时，他忍不住亲吻长流的脸颊。长流身上有悠悠的清香，是属于春天的气息。<br/>他突然变得胆大，折了一朵花儿别在了长流的发间。他笑盈盈地望着，他的春天有一朵花儿在盛开。</p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>